


Don’t Be Depresso, Have Some Expresso

by bananafishings



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananafishings/pseuds/bananafishings
Summary: "Do you want to try my bitter flavor? Or, would you like something else?"Sometimes Coffee's sayings can be said in the bedroom, rather than in the kitchen.





	Don’t Be Depresso, Have Some Expresso

_"Do you want to try my bitter flavor? Or, would you like something else?"_

It wasn’t the first time that Coffee had said this, and it wouldn’t be the last time. It was kind of like a catchphrase that he told everyone, hoping to rile them up a little. It always seemed to work; judging by how all the other Food Souls and the Master Attendant especially could never quite look Coffee in the eye after whenever he said it.

However, this time, it was different. It was just Coffee and Chocolate alone together in their room. This time, there was no way for Chocolate to avoid the question, and right now Coffee seemed dead serious when he turned to Chocolate and asked.

“Well? Which one is it?” Coffee asked, again, and there was a dangerous look in his eyes.

They had been seeing each other for a while now. Despite their charming and cool demeanors, the two food souls had never actually done anything...sexual together. They were taking it slow and sweet. 

Well, probably because of that, there was a lot of tension building up. Tension like lingering touch here or there, and heated kisses that ultimately went nowhere when they were supposed to be working for customers. 

Today was the day that they had both reached their limit.

“I want... something else.” Chocolate finally decided. An equally dangerous glint in his eyes.

Coffee knew what it meant.

…

So that’s how they found themselves in their current positions. Both Coffee and Chocolate together on a bed. Coffee sitting up and leaning back on some pillows. Chocolate between his legs, ready.

Coffee spread his legs wider. Then slowly, teasingly, took his cock out of his pants.

Chocolate audibly gasped. It was his first time...actually seeing it.

“Hey, if you really don’t want to do this we don’t…” Coffee said gently.

“No, no. I want to do it. I was just a little surprised.” Chocolate said, smirking. He licked his lips, not breaking eye contact with Coffee the whole time. “I want to taste it. See if it’s true that it’s not bitter.”

“Well if you’re sure then—ah!” This time it was Coffee gasping loudly.

Chocolate had taken the head of Coffee’s cock in his mouth. Doing his best to be gentle, Chocolate sucked at the head, looking up at Coffee’s flustered face with those piercing blue eyes of his. 

He then pulled off only a few minutes later in order to lap at the top of Coffee’s cock in steady and precise licks. Coffee could already feel the burning heat in both his stomach and his dick.

He almost hesitantly put his hands in Chocolate’s hair. Stroking softly through the other’s soft strands of black hair. “H—Hey, where the hell did you learn that?” He groaned when Chocolate gave a particularly strong lick at his slit.

“Hmm.” Chocolate pulled away to talk, stopping the motions of his tongue, making Coffee groan internally. “You have your secrets right? Things you know from the abyss? Let’s just say you’re not the only one that knows a thing or two.” Coffee didn’t even have time to ponder what that even meant before Chocolate went back to licking at his cock, finally taking his head into his mouth once again. Sucking steadily and gently.

Now more confident judging by the way that Coffee start to squirm a little, Chocolate finally, finally put his hand on Coffee’s cock. He began to stroke Coffee’s dick with one hand, timing the strokes to go with the way that he was sucking Coffee’s cock.

“God...yeah like that.” Coffee said, pulling at Chocolate’s hair when Chocolate began to make his strokes even faster. It was instinctual, but Chocolate hummed in appreciation around his cock, making Coffee even more ready to come. 

Chocolate’s eyes were closed now. He continued sucking Coffee’s dick, and now he was bobbing his head up and down Coffee’s cock, going as far as he could possibly go without becoming a sputtering mess. 

“Fuck! I think...fuck.” Coffee groaned out, trying his hardest to not just buck up into Chocolate’s mouth. Chocolate understood. He stopped bobbing his head on Coffee’s cock. However, he kept sucking at the tip, this time using both his hands to stroke Coffee.

It was enough. Coffee came with a muffled sound of what sounded a lot like “Chocolate.” Behind on of his hands in an attempt to not wake up the whole restaurant.  
He came into Chocolate’s mouth in hot white spurts, and to his bewilderment, Chocolate swallowed it all. When he was done he coughed a little bit, but now he was panting. Still having not come himself. “A little help here, darling?”

Coffee gulped. He was still riding the high, ready to pass out with his boyfriend. But now he had to finish what he supposed he started. Carefully, he reached out and took Chocolate’s flushed cock in one of his hands. He started to stroke, quickening the pace, when he saw Chocolate’s breaths getting quicker, a sure sign he was about to come.

Taking the opportunity, Coffee closed the distance between them and kissed Chocolate, hot and needy. He licked the other’s lips and Chocolate let him in. The kiss deepened and they moaned into each other’s mouths. 

It didn’t take long for Chocolate to come, spilling into Coffee’s hand. They collapsed onto each other, trying their hardest to collect themselves and to be able to breathe again.

“Fuck.” They said at the same time. 

…

They were laying side by side now. Both ready to knock out. They were cuddled up now, Chocolate in Coffee’s arm. They liked to take turns on who was the little spoon and it just happened to be Chocolate’s turn.

“That is not how I expected...our first time to be.” Chocolate said. 

“We didn’t go all the way you know.” Coffee mused out loud.

“Shut up.” Chocolate replied, a blush on his face.

“But it was okay right?” Coffee asked, suddenly serious.

Chocolate smiled, kissing Coffee multiple times all over his face. Being the natural romantic person he was. “Of course, I’m glad to be doing anything with you. I can’t imagine anyone else I rather be with right now.”

It was Coffee’s turn to blush. “Ah, I see. I’m rather glad that this was a memorable experience for you.”

“Also about the secrets...don’t worry your pretty head about it. I just might have...read up on a few things. For research of course.” Chocolate laughed. 

“For research? I’m proud of you sweetheart.” Coffee smiled.  
It was quiet for a few minutes. Then Chocolate had a sudden outburst.

Chocolate frowned, and looked at Coffee. He complained, rather loudly; “You’re a liar Coffee, your dick is as bitter as your coffee!”

Coffee just broke down laughing, the smug bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> Well writing this was a wild ride for me. I'm not sure if smut has been written for this fandom before, so here you go.
> 
> Coffee and Chocolate are boyfriends, and that's it for what I have to say. Honestly if anyone has any requests send them to me.
> 
> Beta read by meteor_ready!
> 
> Inspiration goes out to ririino for basically giving me all the ideas for this fanfic.
> 
> If you wanna talk to me I'm on twitter as @bananafishings and on tumblr as @sadbananafish


End file.
